La Historia de un Shinobi Absolutamente Audaz
by Mina-Hai
Summary: Cinco naciones en guerra... Un demonio de nueve colas... Una profecía... Y un niño que nació para cumplirla... Porque cada héroe de Konoha merece que su historia sea conocida. Minato Namikaze, Cuarto Hokage de Konoha, murió protegiendo a su aldea cuando era bastante joven. Muy pocos habían conocido los orígenes del famoso "Rayo Amarillo"... hasta ahora. Historia de Minato completa.
1. Extraños en Konoha

_**ATENCIÓN: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino al genio de Masashi Kishimoto… sólo incluyo en este fanfic algunos de mi errática imaginación :3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta lo que ocurrirá en el futuro de nuestras vidas, pero de una cosa estamos seguros: de que las decisiones que tomemos hoy, determinarán lo que seremos mañana"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_LA HISTORIA DE UN SHINOBI ABSOLUTAMENTE AUDAZ_

.

.

_¿Qué es exactamente una profecía? Es lo que me pregunté un día cuando estaba en medio de una gran depresión. ¿Acaso es una adivinación? ¿Un razonamiento? ¿O simplemente se trata de invenciones que se crean para engañar a las personas? Ni yo lo entendía, a pesar de que, hasta ese entonces, todos me habían considerado un gran genio. Ni siquiera mi más grande maestro supo explicármelo con exactitud…_

_"Un gran cambio en el mundo"… "Conseguir la paz"…_

_No fue sino hasta que tomé la decisión más importante de mi vida cuando finalmente comprendí de qué se trataba todo._

_Una profecía no es una simple adivinación. Una profecía es mirar más allá de lo que puede verse. Es la aspiración y el deseo manifestados en algo más que simples ideas… ¿y el chico de la profecía? Una vez fui llamado de esa forma. Ése no es más que el primer peldaño de la escalera… El chico de la profecía es el sendero a seguir…_

.

.

.

**EXTRAÑOS EN KONOHA**

**.**

Lunes en la Academia Ninja. Tres de la tarde. Nos encontramos en el patio de la escuela, recibiendo clases de Ninjutsu básico.

—Recuerden muy bien las posiciones de manos. Es algo fundamental para la realización de cualquier jutsu —nos dice el sensei una y otra vez—. Así, miren —y de pronto hace varias posiciones de manos, lo suficientemente lento para que todos las veamos—. ¡Jutsu de clones! —grita y de pronto aparecen cinco copias de él mismo.

Los murmullos de asombro no tardan en surgir de todos los rincones; son tantos que hacen que el sensei sonría y se ruborice levemente.

—Muy bien, ahora, ¿alguien quiere hacer una demostración del jutsu que hemos estado practicado desde la semana pasada? —pregunta.

Meto las manos en mis bolsillos y retrocedo lentamente.

—Mmm… veamos… ¡Minato! —dice el sensei.

Me detengo en seco al escuchar mi nombre. Mis compañeros se abren al mismo tiempo para dejarme a la vista del maestro. Él me sonríe.

—Vamos, no te escondas, hijo. Anda, ¿por qué no nos haces una demostración?

—Eh… Claro, pero… yo… no soy el único que puede hacerlo, sensei. También hay compañeros muy talentosos que podrían hacerlo incluso mejor que yo y…

—Vamos, no seas tan modesto. Tú tienes un talento nato y tu deber es explorarlo. Anda. Hazlo.

Me río de manera nerviosa y me toco el cabello mientras avanzo al frente. Me volteo hacia mis compañeros, cierro los ojos y hago las posiciones de manos correspondientes:

—¡Jutsu de transformación!

Una lluvia de plausos y vitoreos se levanta sobre mí cuando el humo se dispersa.

—Muy bien, Minato, o debería decir, Lord Hokage —se ríe el sensei palmeándome el hombro.

Deshago el jutsu y les sonrío a mis compañeros. Varias niñas saltan en sus lugares gritando mi nombre como locas. Levanto la mano y la agito suavemente; los gritos aumentan. Me sonrojo.

No sé por qué reaccionan así. Una vez le pregunté a mi tío Haunko sobre ello, pero todo lo que puedo decirme fue: "¿Tan pronto les llegó el alboroto de hormonas?... Bien hecho, Minato". E incluso se lo conté a mi madre, pero se puso un poco más que histérica y me hizo jurarle que esperaría a tener más edad antes de fijarme en alguna chica. Lo hice, por supuesto, pero lo cierto es que sus extrañas reacciones me dejaron mucho más confundido que al principio.

—Muy bien, eso es todo por hoy. Pueden irse —anuncia el sensei y todos salen corriendo por sus mochilas.

—Minato, vamos a entrenar hoy—me dice Hiashi en cuanto salimos del aula.

—Sí, vamos —me alienta Fugaku, cosa que me extraña debido a que, por lo regular, él es una persona de pocas palabras.

—Lo siento —digo con una tímida sonrisa—, pero ya le prometí a mi madre que estudiaría toda la tarde.

Ambos fruncen el ceño al mismo tiempo. Los observo sonriendo a modo de disculpa. Hiashi, del clan Hyuga, y Fugaku, del clan Uchiha, son mis dos mejores amigos en la escuela. Ambos descienden de las dos más grandes y extraordinarias ramas familiares de la aldea. A veces llego a sentirme un poco inferior a ellos, ya que yo no pertenezco a ninguna familia importante; incluso nuestra forma de vestir es muy diferente. Mi sencillo suéter blanco y mis holgados pantalones grises son bastante básicos, a comparación, por ejemplo, de la elegante sudadera azul marino que usa Fugaku, en donde porta con orgullo en su espalda el símbolo de su clan.

El clan Namikaze se ha reducido considerablemente después de la Segunda Guerra Ninja pero, aun así, sé que debo sentirme orgulloso de quien soy.

—Vamos, Minato —me dice Hiashi medio exasperado—. No todo es teoría y libros.

—Necesitas también práctica física —añade Fugaku acercándose a mí y tomándome del brazo—. Necesitas hacer ejercicio. Estás un poco debilucho —frunce los labios mientras aprieta mi bíceps con su mano.

Me suelto de su agarre, ruborizado. Ya sé que estoy flaquito, no necesito que me lo recuerden.

—Sabes que tiene razón —comenta Hiashi leyendo mi expresión.

Le doy vueltas al asunto una y otra vez hasta que al final suspiro, rindiéndome.

—De acuerdo —acepto—, pero primero tendré que avisarle a mi madre.

—Bien —concluye mi amigo Hyuga—. Te esperamos en veinte minutos en el lugar de siempre.

—Está bien —respondo despidiéndome.

Me dirijo rápidamente a mi casa. Abro la puerta y voy directamente a la sala.

—¡Ya llegué! —digo en voz alta mientras deposito mi mochila en el sillón más cercano.

La cabeza de mi madre aparece por la puerta de la cocina y me sonríe.

—Bienvenido a casa, hijo —me dice.

Corro hacia a ella y le doy un abrazo en cuanto deja una enorme charola en la mesa.

—¿Tienes hambre? Estaba horneando galletas de chocolate para ti, pero la comida ya está lista —añade quitándose su delantal rosa.

Sonrío.

—La verdad es que sólo vine a dejar mi mochila. Hiashi y Fugaku me dijeron que fuera a entrenar con ellos hoy… ¿puedo ir?

—¿Ahora? —pregunta haciendo una mueca— Acabas de llegar de la escuela… ¿No te parece un poco temprano? Además, me prometiste que hoy estudiarías.

—Sí, lo sé, y no pienso romper mi promesa, pero…

—… _Quiero ir… _—imita a la perfección la voz dulce e inocente que utilizo cuando quiero pedir algo.

—¿Eso es un sí? —pregunto lleno de esperanza.

Ella vacila, no del todo convencida.

—¿Sí? —suplico.

—Bien, ve, pero cómete una galleta al menos —responde tomando su guante—. No quiero que te quedes allí hasta tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro —le digo tomando una galleta de la charola, y corro en dirección a la puerta—. Vuelvo en un rato. ¡Te quiero, mamá!

Me voy por los tejados para ahorrar tiempo y comienzo a saltar en dirección a la salida principal de la aldea.

.

.

.

Corro y me escondo detrás de un enorme árbol. Respiro entrecortadamente a causa del cansancio. Miro hacia un lado y hacia el otro y me subo rápidamente por el tronco hasta llegar a las ramas. El bosque que rodea Konoha es bastante extenso, pero sé que él va a encontrarme. Llevamos casi una hora así, pero Hiashi sigue buscándonos, negándose rotundamente a darse por vencido. ¿Cómo puede aguantar tanto?

—Oye —una voz suena a mi espalda y me hace gritar y dar un salto.

—¡No te aparezcas así! —me quejo quitando las gotas de sudor de mi frente.

—Perdón —se disculpa Fugaku.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunto— Nos encontrará a los dos más fácilmente si permanecemos juntos… ¡Busca tu propio escondite!

—No exageres —musita indiferente—. No va a encontrarnos. Lo vi buscando varios kilómetros hacia el norte, y conseguí escaparme antes de que se diera cuenta de que andaba cerca.

—¿No puedes usar tu Sharingan y ver en dónde está?

Fugaku me mira con escepticismo.

—Por algo es "Sharingan", no "Byakugan". No son iguales… No seas tarado.

—De acuerdo, perdón —me disculpo—, pero debemos movernos o si no…

—¡Hola! —Hiashi aparece entre nosotros dos, dándonos un susto de muerte— ¡Los encontré! —grita y se abalanza sobre ambos, tirándonos del árbol.

Fugaku y yo nos venimos abajo, pero yo logro poner las manos en el suelo antes de golpearme.

—Bien, ahora… —Hiashi se acerca con los brazos sobre las caderas y con una sonrisa malévola adornando su rostro—… ¿quién recibirá primero la paliza?

—No me está gustando este juego —murmura Fugaku haciendo un gesto de dolor.

—No se vale —me quejo—. Tú tienes mucha ventaja.

Él se encoge de hombros.

—Habilidades con las que nace uno —explica mi amigo Hyuga—. Ésas son las reglas —nos recuerda—. Si los encontraba recibirían un castigo.

—Nos encontraste a los dos al mismo tiempo —dice Fugaku—. No puedes golpearnos a ambos.

—¿En serio? —Hiashi sonríe mientras las venas alrededor de sus ojos comienzan a resaltar— ¿Quieren probar?

Fugaku se pone en guardia.

—Vamos, Minato —me llama—. Podemos contra él.

Me pongo de pie y también sonrío, ubicándome al lado de Fugaku. No podrá contra dos, definitivamente.

Hiashi nos mira con el ceño fruncido, hasta que sus ojos se desvían ligeramente a la derecha.

—¿Qué es eso? —murmura con sorpresa.

—No trates de distraernos —advierte Fugaku—. No funcionará.

—No digas idioteces —escupe Hiashi—. Hay un chakra bastante enorme que se dirige a la aldea —y sale disparado en dirección a la entrada principal.

—No parecía bromear —digo.

—No, no lo hacía —responde el Uchiha—. Vamos.

Seguimos a Hiashi a través del bosque, atentos a cualquier cosa anormal. _Un chakra enorme,_ dijo él. ¿Qué será?

Pronto divisamos su silueta entre los arbustos. Nos detenemos y vamos a su lado. Me agacho y abro un espacio entre las hojas para poder ver.

—¿Qué es? —pregunta Fugaku.

Hiashi levanta una mano y señala al frente.

—Ahí vienen.

Miro fijamente el lugar indicado hasta que veo aparecer un ninja del cuerpo secreto de los ANBU. Detrás de él, siguiéndolo muy de cerca, camina media docena de personas, la gran mayoría con el cabello pelirrojo.

—¿Quiénes son? —pregunto.

—No sé —responde Hiashi—, pero, por sus características físicas, parecen del país del Remolino.

—¿Remolino, dijiste? —Fugaku enarca una ceja.

—Sí. Gran parte de ellos son personas comunes… Los dos pelirrojos del frente —nos explica— tienen un chakra bastante grande. Más grande que el de cualquiera en la aldea. Y hasta hace poco había visto otro aún más gigantesco, pero no sé en dónde ha quedado.

Al final de la caravana, con la cabeza gacha y los hombros caídos, entra en mi campo de visión una niña pequeña. Parece de nuestra edad. Su cabello es del color del Fuego, y es muy largo. A su lado, muy cerca de ella, va un ANBU más.

—Su aldea fue destruida, ¿cierto? —musita Fugaku.

Volteo a verlo, sorprendido. ¿Destruida? Hiashi asiente.

—Sí… eso es lo que dicen los rumores.

Mi corazón se oprime de pesar cuando contemplo los rostros jóvenes, en especial el de la chica del cabello hermoso, todos llenos de sufrimiento y miedo. Perder a tu aldea, tus pertenencias, a tus amigos, a tu familia… perderlo todo y de un jalón.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu mamá? —me dice Hiashi—. Tal vez nos digan algo. Yo preguntaré también.

Asiento, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Un nudo se ha formado en mi garganta, un nudo imposible de tragar.

.

.

.

Estoy en la sala de mi casa con un libro en el regazo. Mi mamá está al otro lado de la habitación, limpiando con la escoba. Llevo media hora sentado en el sillón sin poder leer o comprender ni una sola palabra de lo que dice el manuscrito. No puedo estudiar cuando mi mente se está en otro lado. Respiro profundo y cierro el libro.

—¿Mamá? —ella levanta la cabeza en cuanto escucha mi voz.

—¿Sí, Minato? ¿Tienes alguna duda?

—No… no es eso… —respondo—… Es que… esta tarde, cuando estaba en el bosque con Fugaku y Hiashi… vimos una caravana que se dirigía a la aldea.

—¿Caravana?

—Sí… Habían seis personas, casi todas con el cabello rojo… —explico—… Hiashi dijo que eran del Remolino… y que su aldea había sido destruida.

Mi mamá me escucha con atención y luego suspira.

—Sí, de hecho, eso fue lo que pasó —me contesta con un aire de tristeza—. Seguramente Konoha los ha acogido como ninjas y ciudadanos suyos ahora que ya no tienen país. Las relaciones entre lanación del Fuego y del Remolino han sido muy estrechas desde los tiempos del Primer Hokage. Fue él quien hizo una alianza de paz con ellos y, a partir de eso, la Hoja se convirtió en su principal apoyo. Tal vez por eso están aquí… ¿Cuántos dijiste que viste?

—Seis.

—Seis —repite pasándose la mano por la cara. Su expresión es indescifrable—. Eran miles… —se lamenta en silencio—. Sigue estudiando —me ordena antes de dejar la escoba a un lado e irse a su cuarto.

Vuelvo al libro y trato de concentrarme, pero nuevamente me es imposible. Mi mente no está para ninjutsu en este momento. Cierro los ojos, dejándome llevar por el cansancio producto del ejercicio de hoy, y pronto me quedo dormido en el sofá, mientras sueño con grandes remolinos hipnóticos y cabellos rojos.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Holaa! Aquí Mina reportándose con una nueva historia n.n … la verdad es que ya la había comenzado a escribir desde hace unos meses, pero no me animaba a compartirla por miedo a que no gustara u.u … Sobre el título… Jiraiya-sensei me lo prestó xD. Sé que ya hay varios autores talentosos que han hecho proyectos parecidos, pero procuraré que el mío sea diferente xD … Aviso que este fic va a estar lo más apegado posible a lo que sucede y se ve en el anime n.n pero sé que no muestran muchas cosas, por lo que ocuparé mi imaginación para llenar los espacios en blanco… Además, es muy diferente verlo en anime a leerlo n.n y a veces leído gusta más :3**_

_**Espero que me apoyen con esta historia al igual que con "Princesa Perdida", y que me dejen un review con sus impresiones o comentarios xD**_

_**Bye, bye n.n y nos leemos pronto :3**_

_**Mina-Hai**_


	2. La niña del cabello pelirrojo

**_ATENCIÓN: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino al genio maestro de Masashi Kishimoto, bueno, a excepción de algunos sacados de mi loquita imaginación :3_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_LA NIÑA DEL CABELLO PELIRROJO_

.

.

Al día siguiente en la Academia una lluvia de preguntas e interrogantes me cae encima en cuanto entro en el salón.

—¿Le preguntaste a tu mamá de ese asunto, Minato? —pregunta Fugaku.

Camino por las escaleras de la tarima hasta mi asiento al lado de mis amigos y deposito mi mochila. Suspiro.

—Pues… la verdad es que sí. Me dijo que, efectivamente, son del Remolino, y que la nación entera fue destruida —les digo con tristeza—. Incluso se impresionó cuando le dije a cuántos vimos.

—Sí, mi papá me dijo algo similar —musita Hiashi—. Es una gran lástima, y de verdad siento que hayan perdido todo. Consecuencias de las enemistades entre países.

—Todos los que nos encontramos tenían el pelo rojo… ¿de qué clan serán? —inquiere Fugaku— Deben de ser del mismo, ¿o no?, digo, todos eran idénticos…

—Seguramente son del clan Uzumaki —respondo con seguridad. Mi papá solía contarme historias legendarias cuando era más pequeño, por lo que tengo un poco de conocimiento acerca de los distintos clanes que existen dentro y fuera del país del Fuego.

—Sí —me secunda Hiashi—. Por algo la aldea más importante se llamaba Uzushiogakure… ¿entienden? La palabra viene de Uzumaki.

—¿Uzumaki? Guau, eso es interesante. ¿No se dice que son como toros salvajes con mal carácter?

Frunzo los labios.

—Sí, eso dicen —asiente Hiashi—. Mi papá conoció a alguno de ellos. Decía que era muy irritable y temperamental.

—Eso es un poco ofensivo, ¿no crees? —intervengo— Después de todo, ahora son de los nuestros. Debemos brindarles respeto.

—No tengo la culpa de que la verdad sea tan dura —me dice apoyando su cabeza en su mano.

—No me agrada del todo la idea de tener extraños en la aldea —musita Fugaku.

—No son extraños —le digo—. Son nuestros hermanos. Mi mamá me dijo que el país del Fuego y el Remolino mantenían grandes relaciones de amistad desde tiempos del Primer Hokage.

—Ya lo sé… —responde haciendo una mueca de disgusto—… Yo también tomo clases de historia, Minato.

Los tres nos quedamos callados durante un buen rato.

—¿Creen que lleguemos a toparnos a alguno en la escuela? —pregunta Hiashi.

—¿En la escuela? —Fugaku lo mira con recelo—. ¿No dijiste ayer que los únicos ninjas eran los dos que iban al frente? A mí me parecieron bastante mayorcitos como para seguir en la Academia.

—Sé que eso fue lo que les dije pero… no sé… La última niña… se veía bastante rara —nos dice con seriedad. Lo miro con atención. Él también vio a la chica del pelo bonito—. Un chakra enorme me alertó cuando estábamos entrenando. No pertenecía a ninguno de esos dos ninjas, y estoy muy seguro de que el resto de los adultos no eran shinobis. Pero la chica sí que lo es.

—¿En serio? ¿Y por qué no nos lo dijiste?

—Mi cabeza estaba en otra cosa. ¡No puedo pensar en todo! ¡No soy tú! —se queja señalándome.

—Entonces… —musito por fin—… ¿Dices que la niña es kunoichi, y que sospechas que ella es la propietaria del chakra enorme que sentiste?

Ojalá lo hubiera sentido yo también. Si mi papá estuviera frente a mí seguramente me habría dado un buen y riguroso regaño. Para algo me enseñó lo que me enseñó.

—Es sólo una teoría —me dice—. Ese poder no pudo haber desaparecido así nada más.

Apenas ha terminado de hablar cuando entra nuestro sensei.

—Muy bien, niños, todos a sus asientos… —ordena mirando con el ceño fruncido las diferentes bolitas que se han formado en el aula.

—Mmm… —Fugaku entorna los ojos y se frota la barbilla, pensativo—… El sensei sólo usa ese tono cuando algo importante se avecina…

—Tienes razón —afirma Hiashi.

—Por favor, quiero que se comporten —continúa el sensei—. El día de hoy tenemos una nueva alumna en el grupo, y trabajarán con ella hasta que termine el curso —entonces se gira hacia la puerta y hace un ademán, susurrando un pequeño "Adelante, hija".

Las miradas expectantes de todos se clavan en el umbral, sólo para ver entrar a la niña nueva. Yo también observo medio nervioso, conteniendo el aliento. No sé la razón, pero tengo un presentimiento, y tal parece que no soy el único.

De pronto, una linda chica atraviesa la puerta mirando al frente y con las mejillas un poco coloradas. Todos miran asombrados su desconcertante cabello rojo, que le llega casi hasta los muslos.

El aire se me escapa de golpe. Es ella, la ninja que venía en la caravana ayer. La niña de la que hablábamos hasta hace apenas unos instantes. La sigo con la mirada desde que entra hasta que se detiene junto al sensei y se da la vuelta para mirar al grupo.

Por alguna extraña razón no puedo apartar mis ojos de ella. Su vestimenta es sencilla, al igual que la mía, lo cual me agrada: un corto vestido color amarillo pálido, la típica camiseta de mallas y sandalias ninja. Su piel es clara y blanca como el marfil, su asombroso cabello rojo se ve tan vivo y peculiar, y sus grandes ojos de un delicado tono violeta, ojos que de repente se clavan en los míos con sorpresa.

Sé que debo mirar a otro lado, porque es de mala educación quedarte viendo fijamente a una persona, pero simplemente no puedo. Es como si me hubiera hipnotizado. Sin embargo, ella sí retira sus ojos y se sonroja levemente.

—Muy bien, ¿podrías decirnos tu nombre, pequeña? —pregunta el sensei.

—¡Mi nombre es Kushina Uzumaki, 'tebanne! —dice claramente y con voz suave, pero se tapa la boca en cuanto la última palabra se escapa de sus labios, y enrojece de inmediato.

_Kushina Uzumaki. _

Su nombre aún retumba en lo más profundo de mi mente.

Mis compañeros comienzan a murmurar y a criticar de inmediato.

—¿Ya viste su cabello? —dice uno.

—Sí, ¡qué color más raro! —contesta otro.

—¿Te lo teñiste de rojo?

Soy sólo ojos y oídos. No puedo moverme. Estoy paralizado con su simple presencia. Sin embargo, los odiosos comentarios me molestan. Kushina está bastante avergonzada. Baja la cabeza y se cubre la cara con uno de los rojizos mechones.

—Y su cara es tan redonda.

—Lo sé. Se ve graciosa.

Varios alumnos sueltan ligeras carcajadas, coincidiendo.

Me atrevo a mirarlos de reojo, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. Eso es muy descortés. Veo la reacción de ella; puedo percibir el rubor de su cara y sus puños apretados de pura rabia contenida.

—Y, ¿qué es esa palabra? —continúan los murmullos.

—Habla muy gracioso.

—Sí, ¿verdad?

—Es tan rara.

—¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡No hagan escándalo! —los regaña el sensei, y de inmediato las voces se apagan—. Su compañera es ninja nativa de la aldea del Remolino pero, por la situación de su país, ahora forma parte de Konoha. Como acostumbramos hacer cada que llega un nuevo alumno a la escuela, todos se presentarán con su compañera y mencionarán cuáles son sus sueños y sus metas. Kushina… —dice dirigiéndole una gran sonrisa—, ¿podrías decirle a la clase cuáles son los tuyos?

Kushina se queda en silencio un momento. De pronto toma aire y nos mira a todos los que la observamos.

—Yo… ¡me convertiré en la primera mujer Hokage de la aldea! —asegura.

Su declaración me sorprende y casi sonrío al notar la enorme voluntad de hierro que posee. Si ese es el caso entonces, de verdad, estaría encantado de competir sanamente contra ella por el puesto de Hokage.

Sin embargo, eso no es del agrado de los demás, ya que alcanzo a escuchar murmullos que la catalogan de arrogante y vanidosa.

Hago una mueca imperceptible. Me dan ganas de gritarles que se callen. Odio a las personas juzgonas.

—Hokage… —repite nuestro sensei—. Muy bien. Ahora, comencemos por aquí…

Todos y cada uno de los alumnos expresan por turnos sus aspiraciones y más grandes sueños, que van desde tener la mansión más grande y lujosa de la aldea hasta convertirse en grandes shinobi y ser los héroes de la próxima guerra.

Espero impaciente en mi silla, meciéndome de atrás hacia adelante, y cuando llega mi turno, rápidamente me pongo de pie y me llevo una mano al pecho.

—Mi nombre es Minato Namikaze, y quiero convertirme en un gran Hokage y que toda la aldea me reconozca —digo sonriéndole con sinceridad a Kushina.

El sensei continúa con los niños que faltan y, cuando termina, le ordena a Kushina que se siente en donde a ella más le agrade.

De forma discreta miro a mi alrededor. Sonrío al ver una silla vacante atrás de mí, e internamente ruego para que elija sentarse a mi lado. Quiero hacerme su amigo. Quién sabe de qué todo podríamos hablar. Tal vez hasta conoce alguno que otro de los famosos jutsus de sellado que caracterizan a su clan, como el que mi madre me mostró una vez. Incluso podríamos entrenar juntos. La idea anida dentro de mí rebosante de esperanza e ilusión.

Vuelvo a moverme de un lado a otro en mi asiento mientras ella va subiendo las escaleras. No aguanto la ansiedad. Sin embargo, mis ilusiones se desvanecen cuando la veo pasar de largo y dirigirse a la zona del fondo.

Me giro y la contemplo al sentarse; me ignora, casi como si no fuera consciente de mi presencia. Bueno, admito que estoy tomándomelo muy personal. Lo cierto es que está ignorando a todos.

—Minato… ¿a quién ves? —me pregunta alguien.

Me volteo de inmediato y le sonrío a Fugaku, quien me mira elevando una ceja.

—A nadie —le digo acariciando mi cabello, y me maldigo internamente por no saber mentir.

Espero a que mi amigo vuelva a su posición original antes de volver a mirar de reojo a Kushina. ¿Por qué no quiso sentarse cerca de mí? ¿Es que la incomodé? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de mirarla?

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Holaa! n.n Al fin encontré tiempo para actualizarlo :3 Había dicho que ya tenía avance en esta historia, y es cierto pero, supongo que como le pasa a cualquier otro escritor, nunca estoy segura de subirlo así nada más, por lo que le doy como mínimo otras diez repasadas antes de añadirlo al fic n.n… Los capis son un poquito cortos, pero es que así los escribí u.u… Me alegra que les guste tanto :3, pero tengo una solicitud… Si les gusta, onegai, compartan la historia y recomiéndenla n.n… Lo que a mí más me haría feliz es que más gente la leyera n.n… Ah! Y no olviden apoyarme con mi One-shot "La historia de los cuatro hermanos" que participa en el reto "frases célebres" del foro "la aldea oculta entre las hojas"… es mi primer one-shot n.n_**

**_Bueno, en fin… ojalá les guste el cap xD._**

**_Bye, bye y nos leemos muy pronto n.n_**

**_Mina-Hai_**


	3. El Habanero Sangriento

_**ATENCIÓN: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Todos son obra y creación del genio Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_EL HABANERO SANGRIENTO_

Alguien llama a la puerta y el sensei se acerca a responderle a uno de sus colegas.

—Escúchenme, niños. Tengo que salir por un momento —dice de repente—. Repasen la tarea que les dejé ayer y NO hagan maldades —añade mirándonos seriamente.

Ya he hecho mi tarea, por lo que dedico el tiempo que tengo libre a mirar a Kushina, sin que ella se dé cuenta.

Pronto algunos niños se acercan a ella y comienzan a molestarla.

—¿Por qué tu cara es tan redonda? —le pregunta uno abiertamente.

Kushina se queda pasmada por la pregunta, pero su sorpresa desaparece muy rápido. Yo, por mi parte, estoy indignado. ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa?

—Yo… no lo sé. ¿Cómo voy a saberlo, 'tebanne? Nadie sabe por qué es como es —dice ella, y yo estoy completamente de acuerdo.

—No me gusta —añade otro.

—No te lo pregunté —contesta Kushina comenzando a enfadarse.

—No parece de humano —ríe el primero—. Me recuerda a…

—Un tomate —completa un tercero con una carcajada.

—¡Sí! ¡Eso es! ¡A partir de hoy vamos a llamarte tomate!

—Tu cara es tan redonda como un tomate, y tu cabello de color rojo —se burlan señalándola con el dedo.

—¡Sí, de verdad pareces un tomate!

—No me gustan los tomates —dice uno.

—¡No, tampoco a mí!

—Yo nunca me los como en la ensalada

—¿Desde cuándo los tomates pueden ser Hokage? —pregunta otro con una risita.

—¡Un tomate que todos odian jamás podría convertirse en Hokage!

Y en ese momento estallan en sonoras carcajadas a costa de Kushina, quien los mira ceñuda. De improviso baja la mirada y sus furiosos ojos se encuentran de nuevo con los míos; parece bastante incómoda, y enojada.

Yo también lo estoy, y no sé por qué, pero no dejo que lo note. Lo cierto es que no encuentro ninguna razón para que se burlen de ella. Su cabello es muy bonito, y ella también… Fue una mala elección de su parte haberse sentado allí.

Kushina esconde su cara y su rostro entero enrojece de vergüenza.

—¡Ja,ja! ¡Te estás poniendo aún más roja! —la señala uno, riendo.

Ella reacciona al instante y levanta la cara. Entonces, el que está a su lado izquierdo se acerca a ella de improviso y captura con su mano uno de los largos mechones de pelo rojizo.

—¡Festival de tomates! ¡Es hora de cosechar! —se burla jalando repetidamente su cabello.

Parece tan indefensa que me dan ganas de hacer algo al respecto. Estoy casi decidido a levantarme, cuando veo cómo Kushina toma la mano de su agresor entre la suya y la aprieta tan fuerte que los huesos del niño truenan, y éste no tiene más opción que soltar su pelo.

—¡¿A quién estás llamando tomate?! —le dice con los dientes apretados de furia— ¡Escúchame! ¡No me gustan nada los tomates, 'tebanne!

Y con esa última frase levanta al chico de los brazos y le da vueltas en el aire una y otra vez, golpeando con los pies del niño a los demás que la rodean. Lo arroja cerca de las bancas y en un instante se coloca encima de él y comienza a golpearlo incansablemente.

—¡Si continúas llamándome tomate, te arrepentirás, 'tebanne! —le grita entre golpe y golpe.

Estoy bastante sorprendido. Hace un segundo la creía débil e indefensa, y ahora se encuentra dándole una paliza a un chico, quien parece estar a punto de llorar. Se lo tiene bien merecido. Su fuerza y agilidad son bastante impresionantes. Me da tanto gusto que sonrío y sin querer se me escapa una risita.

—¡Y tú de qué te ríes! —me grita Kushina.

Su voz me sorprende y dejo de reír; abro los ojos y me encuentro con su furiosa mirada. Me volteo lo más rápido que puedo y me encojo; no sea que quiera pegarme a mí también. Sin embargo, vuelvo a mirar a hurtadillas. Ella continúa golpeando al niño, mientras los otros se mantienen prudentemente apartados y fuera de su alcance.

Es asombroso, y un poco aterrador. En menos de cinco minutos deja al niño fuera de combate y con la cara llena de moretones. Cuando ha terminado se gira y fulmina con la mirada al resto. Da un paso hacia adelante y todos salen corriendo empujándose unos a otros para lograr escapar.

—¡Corran! ¡Ahí viene el tomate! —grita uno mirando de reojo a Kushina para ver si los sigue.

—Creo que ya no será tomate, sino habanero.

—Sí. ¡Ahora será mejor un habanero!

—¡El habanero sangriento!

—¡Corran por sus vidas!

Kushina vuelve a su asiento con los labios fruncidos y de pronto sus ojos color violeta se oscurecen. Ya he visto eso antes, en mí mismo. Una delicada sombra de tristeza y dolor se asoma en su mirada, y de inmediato me siento mal yo también. Quiero hablarle pero no sé cómo acercármele, claro, sin que mi integridad física corra peligro.

El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido; el sensei regresa varios minutos después del escándalo de Kushina, por lo que ni siquiera se percata y, por supuesto, nadie se atreve a mencionar nada por miedo a que el _"Habanero sangriento"_ se enfade de nuevo.

Yo trato con todas mis fuerzas de ponerle la atención necesaria a lo que mi sensei está explicando en sus lecciones del manejo de la shuriken, pero se me hace bastante difícil. Estoy sufriendo una pequeña rebelión interna. Mis ojos no me obedecen y van a parar siempre a donde está Kushina, monitoreando cada uno de sus movimientos.

El timbre suena y la clase termina. Todos mis compañeros salen corriendo con urgencia y felicidad. Todos excepto yo. Veo a Kushina cuando va corriendo en dirección a la puerta y desaparece de la vista en cuestión de segundos. Yo tengo que esperar. Me tomo mi tiempo metiendo cada una de mis cosas en la mochila y sonrío de manera radiante ante la expectativa. Yo debo esperar porque tengo otros planes en mente.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._. Gomen… sé que está muy corto u.u pero así salió… quizá es el capítulo más corto que tengo xD… Lo cierto es que ando medio depre y sin ganas debido a situaciones personales u.u, pero trataré de subir el siguiente a la brevedad n.n… Espero sus reviews, ya saben :3_**

**_Bye, bye, y que estén bien_**

**_Mina-Hai_**


	4. Pelea

_**ATENCIÓN: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Todos son obra y creación del genio Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_PELEA_

—¡Minato, apúrate, no tengo tu tiempo! —me grita Hiashi al pie de las escaleras.

—Honestamente… pareces tortuga —añade Fugaku descendiendo a su propio y tranquilo ritmo.

—¿O es que piensas ir a perseguir a esa niña? —Hiashi me mira alzando una ceja.

Su pregunta me deja sin palabras, y de inmediato noto cómo el rubor comienza a extenderse por mi cara hasta el cuello.

—No… yo… claro que no… ¿P-por qué…? —tartamudeo rojo de la vergüenza.

—Te he observado desde que comenzó la clase, con mi Byakugan. No te hagas, la volteabas a ver cada cinco segundos y sabes que es cierto.

Me quedo callado esta vez. No puedo contradecirlo.

—Siempre supe que eras raro —musita Fugaku—, pero no sabía hasta qué extremo —y entonces da media vuelta y se marcha, seguido por Hiashi, quien al final agrega con una sonrisa burlona:

—Suerte con el habanero. Ojalá que no te pique la boca.

Alcanzo a escuchar sus risas en el pasillo. Pongo atención y, cuando estoy completamente seguro de que ya están lejos, salgo corriendo lo más rápido que puedo.

Ya no hay nadie afuera, la escuela está totalmente vacía. No veo a Kushina por ningún lado. Mi ánimo desciende una décima pero, aun así, decido comenzar a caminar; con suerte todavía puedo encontrarla.

No es muy tarde; estamos en primavera, por lo que los árboles de flor de cerezo brillan en este momento con todo su esplendor. Cientos de pequeños botones rosados se arremolinan con el viento y caen a mi alrededor formando espirales. Es muy hermoso.

Me subo a uno de los grandes árboles y comienzo a saltar de uno en uno, disfrutando del delicioso aroma y del viento que golpea mi rostro y sacude mi cabello. Voy bastante rápido; estoy por apoyarme en una rama para tomar impulso nuevamente cuando, con mi visión periférica, veo claramente cómo un objeto brillante se acerca velozmente hacia mí.

Reacciono al instante y lo esquivo ágilmente. Me detengo y regreso al árbol que recibió el ataque por mí. Miro con atención. Es un kunai. Lo saco del lugar en donde está clavado y lo examino. Es de ninjas de Konoha; alguien está peleando cerca de aquí.

Desciendo hasta el suelo y, con cuidado, coloco mi mano en el suelo, cerrando los ojos mientras recuerdo lo que me dijo mi padre hace poco más de un año:

"—_Un ninja tiene que estar capacitado para realizar cualquier tarea que se le imponga. Debe tener habilidades en Taijutsu; debe conocer y manejar un buen número de Ninjutsus, y debe de ser capaz de manipular las mentes de sus enemigos con su Genjutsu, pero eso no es lo único _—_me dijo mi papá mirándome fijamente a los ojos. _

_Yo lo observé con atención y al final asentí._

—_Lo más importante que debe aprender a desarrollar un buen shinobi es la detección de enemigos _—_añadió_—_. Mira, acércate._

_Hice lo que me dijo y me arrodillé de la misma forma en que él lo hizo._

—_En estos casos, la naturaleza misma es tu mejor aliada._

_Colocó su mano derecha sobre la hierba del campo y cerró los ojos._

—_¿Sabías que la naturaleza también tiene chakra? _—_preguntó. Yo negué con la cabeza y él continuó_—_. Pues sí, así es, pero aparte de poseerla es capaz de localizarla, como si fuera una especie de radar. Tienes que aprender a focalizar tu propio chakra, ponerlo en contacto con la naturaleza y localizar las corrientes de chakra. A los que logran dominar esta técnica se les llama ninjas sensores. De este modo, podrás ver más allá de lo que tus ojos lo logran. Necesitarás mucha práctica pero, ¡para eso estoy yo aquí! _—_me sonrió y me alborotó el cabello_—_. Anda, inténtalo._

_Puse mi mano en el suelo y cerré los ojos, concentrando mi chakra en la palma de mi mano. Tardé un poco, pero pronto pude captar el flujo de chakra que corría bajo mis pies y se perdía en el bosque._

—_Creo que… ya la sentí _—_le dije, pero cuando abrí los ojos mi papá ya no estaba frente a mí_—_. ¿Papá? _—_susurré y lo busqué con la mirada, hasta que me di cuenta de lo que pretendía. Quería que tratara de localizarlo._

_Volví a concentrar mi chakra y extendí el alcance un poco más. Era difícil, pero no me rendiría por nada del mundo; tenía que lograrlo._

_Poco a poco fue llegando más lejos, hasta que sentí una acumulación masiva de chakra a poco menos de un kilómetro a mi izquierda. Salí corriendo en esa dirección lo más rápido que pude con una sonrisa en el rostro. _

_Ya había recorrido una buena distancia cuando me detuve y comprobé de nuevo la ubicación. Abrí los ojos completamente debido a la sorpresa; se había movido. Volví a localizarlo; ahora estaba cien metros más al este. Fui de nuevo en su búsqueda, pero volvió a moverse; estaba probándome, lo sabía._

_De pronto pensé en algo que tal vez funcionaría. Respiré profundo y me esforcé todo lo que pude en realizar los pocos jutsus básicos que conocía hasta ese entonces para acabar mi chakra. No supe cuánto tiempo ni cuántas veces realicé el jutsu de transformación y el jutsu de clones una y otra vez, pero fui claramente consciente de que con cada repetición el nivel de chakra descendía. Antes de que estuviera en cero volví a localizarlo con lo poco que me quedaba._

_Estaba débil, por lo que ésta vez tuve que ir hasta él caminando a paso normal. Me llevó un buen rato pero al fin lo encontré. Lo vi de cuclillas en el suelo con los dedos índice y medio apoyados sobre éste y los ojos cerrados. Di un par de pasos más hasta que él volteó y pudo verme._

—_Te encontré… papá _—_le dije triunfal._

_Parecía sorprendido, pero finalmente sonrió._

—_Muy inteligente, aunque un poco extremo, pero lo que importa es que lograste encontrarme._

—_S-sí _—_me reí, pero pronto mi vista se nubló y noté que se acercaba a mí corriendo para evitar que me desplomara._

_Cuando desperté me encontraba en mi casa, en el sillón de la sala, y con un trapo húmedo sobre mi frente._

—_Vaya, ya despertaste _—_me dijo mi papá sonriente_—_. Después de todo agotaste tu chakra. Qué bueno que te atrapé a tiempo._

_Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro._

—_Existe una rama secreta de los jutsus, conocida sólo por unos pocos, llamada Senjutsu _—_me dijo._

—_¿Senjutsu? _—_pregunté._

—_Sí. Es una técnica muy especial que sólo ha sido dominada por el primer Hokage, Lord Hashirama, y uno de los Tres Legendarios Sannin, Lord Jiraiya, y permite obtener y recolectar el chakra proveniente de la naturaleza. Se dice que es muy difícil de aprender, aunque lo cierto es que nadie más lo ha intentado, pero creo plenamente en que tal vez tú tengas una oportunidad. Eres muy talentoso, Minato. Lo has demostrado hoy. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti._

—_¿En serio? ¿En serio crees que pueda dominar yo también el Senjutsu?_

—_Por supuesto. Yo creo en ti."_

Me concentro un poco mientras hago contacto con la naturaleza, hace mucho que no lo practico, hasta que los ubico. Hay tres fuentes de chakra, a unos cien metros al norte de donde yo estoy. Las dos primeras son bastante pequeñas, pero la última tiene un tamaño considerable.

Me pongo en marcha rápidamente. Si hay alguna pelea alguien debe detenerla.

No tardo mucho en llegar; me escondo detrás de un árbol y, cuidadosamente, asomo mi cabeza para ver de quién se trata. Me sorprendo muchísimo cuando distingo su largo e inconfundible cabello rojo.

Es Kushina. Ella está peleando contra un niño, un Genin quizá, ya que puedo ver claramente la banda ninja de Konoha adornando su frente. Un poco más alejado los observa sonriente el otro, y lo reconozco también; es nuestro compañero de clase, el que recibió una paliza por parte de Kushina.

De pronto el Genin evita uno de sus golpes con un jutsu de sustitución y después aparece detrás de ella, le da una bofetada a Kushina y le patea en la espalda, haciendo que ella caiga de rodillas en el suelo. Entonces él se acerca a ella y la toma del pelo, obligándola a levantarse.

—¿Ni siquiera puedes reconocer el jutsu de sustitución? —le dice mientras le jala desde la punta del cabello—. ¡Eres una niñita! —añade— Tu cabello es tan rojizo y es resistente como un hilo. ¡No me agrada!

Siento un apretón en el pecho cuando la veo así, con la cara desfigurada en una mueca de dolor.

Mientras tanto, el otro niño se acerca a ella y se ríe burlón.

—¿Qué se siente? —le pregunta disfrutando del momento.

Y en ese mismo instante Kushina comienza a llorar. Mi pecho vuelve a contraerse al ver sus lágrimas correr por sus mejillas.

—A mí… —dice en un susurro— ¡A mí… tampoco me gusta mi cabello! —grita y entonces comienza a jalar con fuerza para soltarse. El Genin no la deja ir y sostiene su cabello con más firmeza, pero Kushina jala con más fuerza luchando por liberarse y comienza a avanzar poco a poco hacia adelante, hasta que su pelo no resiste más y se desprende quedando un buen puñado en la mano del ninja.

En cuanto se ve libre Kushina regresa hacia su atacante; le da un puñetazo en la cara, luego una patada en el abdomen y al final da un salto tomando impulso y le asienta un certero golpe con su pie. El Genin cae inevitablemente y ella se le va encima golpeándole repetidamente la cara.

—¡Pero… sigue siendo mi cabello! —le grita aun llorando— ¡¿Tengo otra elección?!

Nuestro compañero mira asombrado cómo su hermano recibe una paliza igual o peor a la que él recibió y luego sale corriendo asustado y gritando:

—¡Auxilio! ¡Es el habanero sangriento!

Después de unos cuantos segundos Kushina se levanta y se aparta de su oponente. Éste se pone de pie con dificultad y la mira con odio.

—¡Forastera! —le grita arrojándole los mechones de cabello que le ha arrebatado— ¡Una forastera no puede convertirse en Hokage! —declara antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse corriendo.

Kushina lo mira en silencio mientras él se aleja. Yo me siento sorprendido, furioso y mal al mismo tiempo. Sorprendido porque fue bastante impresionante la forma en la que logró vencer a un Genin a pesar de no haberse graduado aún de la Academia Ninja; realmente debe ser muy buena en el Taijutsu. Furioso porque ella es una mujer, y no es de caballeros golpear y profanar a una dama. Y mal por lo que se atrevió a decirle ese ninja al final. ¿Quién se cree que es él para criticar los sueños de los demás de esa manera?

Entonces Kushina levanta la vista hacia el árbol en el que me encuentro y se sorprende cuando me ve, pero ésa emoción dura poco.

—¡¿No me ayudaste porque soy una forastera?! —me reclama con los puños apretados.

Vaya, ahora me siento mucho peor.

—La verdad… —digo tratando de excusarme, pero ella me interrumpe.

—¡Apuesto a que estás de acuerdo con ellos también! —me grita antes de salir corriendo con rapidez mientras nuevas lágrimas se desbordan de sus ojos. La miro alejarse hasta que desaparece de mi vista. De pronto yo también siento ganas de llorar. Estoy furioso conmigo mismo. ¿Por qué no hice nada? ¿Por qué no reaccioné? El pecho vuelve a dolerme ésta vez con más fuerza, pero pronto es sustituido por otro sentimiento mucho más determinante. La redención. Tengo que compensar a Kushina por no haberla ayudado. Se lo debo, pero el meollo del asunto es… ¿cómo?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Holaa! No me quedé muy conforme dejándolos con un capi tan corto como el anterior así que aquí está el siguiente n.n… Realmente espero que les guste xD… Los sentimientos y pensamientos de Minato hacia Kushina están comenzando a hacer mella en él pero, después de todo, aún es un niño nwn… Espero sus reviews con sus impresiones u.u Recuerden: las impresiones son muy importantes para un joven escritor :3**_

_**Bye, bye, y nos leemos pronto.**_

_**Mina-Hai.**_


End file.
